jarak tak sedekat nadi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Di balik apa yang jadi tujuan Alibaba dan Morgiana, selalu ada satu sama lain. #AliMorWeek2019 (6/7)


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Di balik apa yang jadi tujuan Alibaba dan Morgiana, selalu ada satu sama lain.

**jarak tak sedekat nadi** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk alimor week 2019 day #6: distance/separation_

* * *

.

.

.

Berkelana ke berbagai tempat selalu jadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Alibaba.

Saat kecil, pemuda itu hanya mengenal Balbadd sebagai dunia. Saat ia lari dari Balbadd ke Qishan, ia hanya mengenal Balbadd dan Qishan sebagai dunia. Setelah ia memasuki Dungeon dan mendapatkan Amon, barulah ia mulai mengenal bagian dunia yang lain. Ada Kekaisaran Kou, ada Kerajaan Sindria, ada negara-negara yang tergabung dalam Aliansi Tujuh Lautan, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan saat Alibaba terlahir kembali pun, keinginannya untuk menjelajahi dunia masih belum sirna. Dunia rupanya seluas itu, dan Alibaba berniat juga berminat menjelajahi seluruh isinya.

Karena itulah saat ia mendapatkan tugas mulia sebagai Perdana Menteri Kekaisaran Kou untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan negara-negara tersebut, sejujurnya ia sangat senang. Keinginannya berkeliling dunia dapat terwujud dengan kedok perjalanan bisnis. Ia bisa mengunjungi negara mana pun sesukanya, tentunya dengan tidak melupakan tujuan awal perjalanannya melakukan negosiasi jual-beli.

Alibaba memulai perjalanannya. Dikunjunginya Balbadd, negara yang ditinggalkannya dulu. Lalu dikunjunginya Heliohapt, Reim, Magnostadt, Parthevia, Artemyra, dan Sasan.

Terakhir, Qishan.

Kota kecil yang dulu jadi tempatnya berjuang sebagai seorang manusia adalah tempat paling berkesan buatnya. Ia bersyukur pernah hidup bersusah-payah sebelum dididik menjadi pangeran, jadi masih ada sedikit daya juang di dalam dirinya. Dengan kemampuan bernegosiasi yang memang ia miliki sejak dulu, Alibaba melamar pekerjaan di sana-sini. Pekerjaan apa pun akan ia kerjakan, selama ia dapat menghasilkan uang untuk hidup. Beruntungnya ia, didapatnya pekerjaan sebagai pengemudi kereta untuk salah satu pedagang buah di Qishan.

Ia berusaha bekerja segiat mungkin, lagi-lagi semuanya demi uang untuk hidup. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah kamar kecil di jalanan sempit. Tidak apa-apa, asal ia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa perlu memikirkan keamanan barang-barangnya―memang sih ia tidak punya apa-apa, tetapi yang lebih tidak punya apa-apa daripada dirinya juga banyak. Ia juga bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa perlu meminta izin untuk menginap di kereta kuda setiap malamnya. Tentunya, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang, nyaman, dan nyenyak.

Setelah bekerja selama beberapa tahun, Alibaba kemudian bertemu dengan Aladdin yang tahu-tahu muncul di dalam salah satu kereta barangnya. Bocah itu memakan buah-buahan yang akan dijual, dan sialnya, Alibaba-lah yang akan kena masalah karena hal itu. Lebih parah lagi, bocah itu mengikutinya ke mana-mana, bahkan sampai ikut menumpang di kamar sewaannya! Alibaba keberatan? Jelas!

Namun, rasa keberatannya itu berubah setelah ia mengetahui satu hal mengenai Aladdin: bocah itu rupanya bisa menyihir. Salah satu sihirnya ia terapkan saat mereka bertemu dengan Morgiana, yang waktu itu masih seorang budak. Maka, Alibaba memanfaatkan kemampuan Aladdin untuk membantunya menaklukkan Dungeon Amon yang terletak di kota Qishan. Tujuan Alibaba kala itu hanya satu: mendapatkan harta yang ada di dalam dungeon. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kekuatan. Pokoknya, ia ingin jadi kaya. Mana ia tahu bahwa kemampuan yang diperolehnya dari Amon dapat membawanya mengarungi separuh dunia sampai akhirnya menjadi perdana menteri salah satu kekaisaran yang dulu adalah kekaisaran terkuat di bumi?

Alibaba tersenyum kecil. Rupanya, sejauh apa pun ia berkelana, tetap saja tempat yang paling menimbulkan kesan adalah tempat yang dulu menjadi tempatnya berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Qishan mungkin bukan tempat kelahirannya, bukan juga tempat di mana ia dipuja-puja, tetapi di sinilah ia belajar artinya hidup sebagai manusia, artinya bekerja keras demi kelangsungan hidup, dan artinya pertemanan yang berlangsung sampai akhir hayat. Salah satunya, ia rasakan dengan Aladdin. Contoh lainnya, ia rasakan dengan Morgiana, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta.

Sampai saat itu, Alibaba masih tidak tahu lokasi keberadaan Aladdin, Morgiana, pun Hakuryuu. Ketiga temannya itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi, pergi entah ke mana tanpa dapat Alibaba lacak. Alibaba tahu mereka masih hidup, masih beraktivitas seperti biasa, masih berlatih seperti biasa, hanya saja pertanyaannya, di mana mereka melakukan semua itu? Mengapa tidak ada yang tahu sehingga tidak ada yang bisa Alibaba tanyai?

Alibaba menatap sekelilingnya. Ia masih di Qishan, masih berkeliling di pasarnya yang tidak berbeda dengan ingatan Alibaba jika kemajuan teknologi tidak dihitung. Betapa menyenangkannya kalau perjalanannya mengelilingi pasar ini ditemani oleh seseorang. Kalau bisa sih Morgiana, tetapi untuk saat ini, Alibaba akan menghargai siapa pun yang mau menemaninya berkeliling untuk nostalgia.

"Hei, Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba menoleh, dan tidak dapat memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

.

Sejak dulu, impian Morgiana hanya satu: bisa pulang ke kampung halamannya di Benua Kegelapan.

Morgiana memang tidak tahu apa yang akan menantinya di sana. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya di sana. Ia hanya ingin pulang, ingin melihat seperti apa tanah tempat orang-orang sepertinya tinggal, ingin melihat seperti apa tanah yang dulu ditinggalinya, ingin melihat seperti apa tanah itu saat ini.

Atau mungkin, niat lainnya yang tidak ia nyatakan adalah, ia ingin sekali menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Hidup sebagai budak sejak kecil memang tidak mudah bagi siapa pun, termasuk Morgiana. Gadis itu harus mengalami siksaan dari sejak ia masih belum mengerti apa itu siksa. Yang ia tahu, hal itu membuatnya merasa sakit dan ingin menangis, tetapi ia diperintahkan untuk tidak menangis. Terima kasih untuk masa lalunya yang tidak menyenangkan, Morgiana terpaksa harus tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tidak ramah dan tidak banyak bicara.

Namun, perjalanannya ke Benua Kegelapan dihentikan oleh Yunan. Dikatakan sang magi bahwa dengan pergi menuju Benua Kegelapan, maka Morgiana tidak akan bisa kembali. Bukan karena gadis itu memang tidak bisa kembali akibat suatu sihir atau apalah, melainkan karena gadis itu pasti akan merasa terikat dengan tempat lahirnya, lalu menolak untuk pergi. Morgiana akan menjadi Fanalis seutuhnya jika ia nekat memasuki Benua Kegelapan.

Karena itulah, terpaksa Morgiana menahan keinginannya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Saat ini, di dunia yang ia tempati kini, masih ada banyak alasan untuk bertahan hidup. Salah satunya, alasan Morgiana untuk bertahan hidup dan bertahan dengan tidak kembali ke Benua Kegelapan, adalah Alibaba. Bagaimana Morgiana bisa menemui pemuda itu lagi kalau ia tidak bisa kembali dari tanah kelahirannya?

Beruntungnya Morgiana, Aladdin punya cara untuk menghalau keterikatannya dengan Benua Kegelapan.

Magi itu menyihir partikel tubuhnya, membuatnya menjadi seorang Fanalis, tetapi bukan Fanalis seutuhnya. Berkat itu, Morgiana, juga bersama Aladdin dan Hakuryuu pascakematian Alibaba, dapat memasuki Benua Kegelapan tanpa khawatir tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia tempat mereka tinggal sebelumnya. Meski, sialnya, Morgiana tidak lagi punya alasan kuat untuk menetap di luar Benua Kegelapan karena Alibaba tidak lagi ada di sana.

Namun, ucapan Aladdin pada suatu malam membuat pola pikir Morgiana sepenuhnya berubah.

"Mor-san! Alibaba-kun masih hidup! Eh, maksudku, hidup lagi!"

Kabar itu tentu saja jadi kabar gembira untuk Morgiana. Keinginan untuk kembali ke dunia sana jadi menggiurkan lagi baginya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia berlatih lebih keras dan lebih sering daripada sebelumnya. Perkembangannya meningkat dengan pesat, bahkan Aladdin dan Hakuryuu sampai dibuat keheranan olehnya. Mereka tahu Morgiana kuat, tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu bisa jadi sampai sekuat sekarang hanya karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Alibaba masih hidup.

Begitu mereka merasa siap, berangkatlah ketiganya kembali ke dunia sana. Tujuan pertama mereka: Qishan.

Berkat kemampuan Aladdin yang juga meningkat pesat, mereka berhasil menemukan Alibaba dalam waktu singkat. Aladdin segera menyusun rencana kemunculan, mungkin ingin dikerjainya Alibaba sedikit karena mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Hei, Alibaba-kun?"

Suara itu adalah panggilan pertama Aladdin. Alibaba mendongak, dan seketika wajahnya berubah sumringah begitu melihat sosok Aladdin. Keduanya bercengkerama sebentar, lalu tiba waktunya bagi Morgiana untuk muncul.

"Alibaba-san."

"Wah!" Wajah Alibaba berubah semakin girang. "Morgiana!"

Dan, jarak yang dulu pernah memisahkan mereka beberapa kali seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Apalagi saat Alibaba menyatakan perasaannya pada Morgiana dengan melamar gadis itu malam itu juga.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
